Moana- Other Legend adventures (New tests from the great Oceania)
by Gracekim20
Summary: This is a 'spiritual' successor to the events of 'Moana' so there will be more gods, more adventure and discovering other islands. (This is my first attempt at a Moana story and because of this I have been researching really hard -and still am- to get the island culture correct for this story) I hope you like it. Some deleted characters may cameo in this too!(Hiatus)


_Moana- Other Legend adventures (New tests from the great Oceania)_

 _The spiritual Sequel to 'Moana'._

 **This is my new OC specifically for this story which I introduced/teased in one of my Disney shorts through the lion king 2, Iaʻu no ka hoopai (Meaning Vengeance in Hawaiian).**

 **I have been doing my very best to research as much as I can for this project. So this story might take a long time as I don't wish to disappoint anyone nor do I wish to miss out on key culture traditions for this story to work. And yes Moana and Maui ARE in this.**

 **A lot of story elements and characters that appear in this are inspired by Polynesian legends.**

 **(And Nick Wizard is one of my OCs, he will be a minor character in this as he's from my Magical Disney Series)**

 **This first part will be the only time lion king 2 characters will be mentioned.**

 **Prologue**

The two lionesses Zira had sent out to find Iaʻu no ka hoopai was searching on an island that that was a bit like Moana's.

There they found a muscular, tall adult who strongly resembled Moana's dad in some ways but with short brown hair and brown eyes with a little bit of stubble growing was wearing an orange and blue bark cloth kihei, a cloak worn over one shoulder.

He turned around.

At first he was a bit spooked at the fact that there were two grown lionesses in front of him but in this land where demi-gods, goddesses and living water exist; only a few out of the ordinary things could actually scare him.

"Are you Iaʻu no ka hoopai?" one of the lionesses asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"You see, this guy Nick Wizard wanted us to find you. I think he wants you to join him for something. Have you heard about the tale of Moana?" The second lioness asked.

"Yes, everyone knows. I've been thinking of ways to get the gods to return to help everyone remember the tales again, maybe that's why this 'Nick Wizard' wants me" Iaʻu no ka hoopai wondered.

"We can take you to him" The lionesses offered.

"Show me the way" Iaʻu no ka hoopai stated.

In the background, the head of a blue human-like figure silently watched what had happened and then went below the surface without a sound.

On the latter part of the island were the villagers.

The Villagers called this island 'Kalei' (kah-LAY) because it brings them so much happiness.

Some of the girls were practising their hula dance while wearing piupiu skirts to the people playing the poi balls in the Halau, the "house of instruction".

These poi balls were made of dried moss wrapped with raupo (flax) which produced deep and distinctive tones as they hit the person's wrists or arms.

Some of the men were cooking pork wrapped with Ti leaves on a one papaku'i i ka 'ai board, which could also double as a platter in their earth oven which they call Imu.

A conch shell was blown to signify the chief was coming.

Everyone there stopped what they were doing and as the chief approached them began to bow in respect.

A young man somewhere in his late twenties wearing a feathered cape known as the ahu'ula with red and gold feathers and a mahi'ole, a helmet fashioned from 'ie'ie vines and the same feathers that the cape and a red skirt made of red tapa cloth had arrived in front of the people with his guard standing about 1.5 metres away from him.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you are all doing well this fine day. I just came here to ask an important question, you see when I went out this morning earlier today I noticed someone from our tribe was missing. So my question is this: where is Iaʻu no ka hoopai?" The chief asked.

His name was ALI'I (pronounced uh-lee-ee) meaning royalty or chief.

He had a Maori whale tail tatoo or tatau which means "correct or workmanlike" on his back.

"We haven't seen him since yesterday" One villager replied.

"Oh, I see. I'll make sure the guards do a search of the island for him then. That is all, we will discuss this further in the meeting house" ALI'I announced.

Then he proceeded to head back to his chief house as the guards separated once he was back inside to look for Iaʻu no ka hoopai.

However no one knew that he currently wasn't on the island at all!

As the guards were searching, one of the young villagers saw a hawk fly overhead with a hook engraved on one of its wings.

"Maui!" the young villager known as Makani (mah-KAH-nee) cried.

"Where?" another villager remarked.

Someone else pointed up ahead and they all decided to wave at Maui.

He just winked at them before he flew off again.

XXXXXX

At the same time….

Iaʻu no ka hoopai was in a dark room with Nick Wizard and only one lamp on.

"So what did you want me for again?" He asked.

"I heard you want to lure the rest of Polynesian gods back to your world even though Moana has seen Ta fiti, the land of monsters and Maui and lived to tell the tale. That isn't enough for you?" Nick Wizard countered.

"It isn't, they used to be around all the time before Maui did the 'deed' but once he took it, they disappeared before the dark ash could touch them. I just KNOW that they're out there still watching us" Iaʻu no ka hoopai explained.

"So what's your plan so far?" Nick wizard asked.

"I plan on asking Maui for help and if he refuses, I'll use Moana as bait" was the reply.

"Interesting, alright thank you for delivering him to me lionesses. You may return to your world but please don't come back" Nick Wizard stated.

The lionesses nodded as they were sent back to their world.

"Now about your plan… maybe that giant crab can help you find a way to use Moana to get the gods to come back?" Nick Wizard suggested.

"But no human has ever survived going there except Moana of all people" Iaʻu no ka hoopai replied.

Then realisation hit him.

"That what you want me to do with her!" He exclaimed.

Nick Wizard just nodded.

"Well are you going to send me back to my island so I can gather anyone who's willing to help me?" Iaʻu no ka hoopai asked.

"Of course, we just need to find you someone who's willing to help with your journey" Nick Wizard replied as he got up a monitor that showed an illustration of a lady wearing a dress of snow.

"There's Poli'ahu, the goddess of snow who lives on Mauna Kea, Hina, Maui's future wife and goddess of the moon in some tales and quite a few others. So who's your pick?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Kanaloa can help me" Iaʻu no ka hoopai replied.

"Very well then, let's go get you that team.." Nick Wizard began.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile….

On the other side of the ocean in the east, Moana and her generation of voyagers were out of another sail across the sea to explore more islands.

"That's good everyone, we're heading north this time" Moana called out to the others.

The wind blew strong enough to keep the sail going.

Just then, someone spotted a familiar hawk and Moana gasped.

"Maui!" She cried.

"Hello, my good friend. Do you know any goddesses that might have me in their future?" Maui asked.

"What about Hina, goddesses of the moon?" Moana suggested.

"Could work. There's a rumour that's slowly spread that the gods are returning since you know we saw Te fiti with our own eyes and the ocean even if it's friendly; there is a god or goddess for just about everything even pigs! Not sure about the chicken" Maui replied.

"Wait, isn't that a good thing?" Moana questioned.

"Well, yes and no. You see there were times before humans were created when some goddesses would fight so if that were to happen while humans are around…." Maui trailed off as he indirectly mentioned the fight between Pele and Poli'ahu, the two opposite sisters.

"Oh and Moana… Paka'a is on your boat" He added.

Moana turned around and jumped.

There was a tall man silver-white robes that represented the wind holding the Gord of La'amaomao (a dome, I think) who was chanting the names of all the winds to call them to him and then keep all of the different winds blowing in their different locations.

"Wow. I get to see him work in action" Moana breathed.

"Chief Moana, um do we keep going?" one of the other voyagers asked.

"Yes, then we'll use the stars to go back home with what we will discover on the new island" Moana replied.

"So you're the famous Moana. You know your mother might have a very tiny connection to the sea goddesses, Namaka (Na-maka-o-Kaha'i). That could explain why you lasted in Lalotai so long" Paka'a pointed out after he was done chanting and smiled.

"Wow, so why are you on the boat?" Moana asked.

"I thought I would pay you a little visit since you brought back wayfinding and I invented the sails you are using after all" the wind god replied with a wink.

"I see. Well then, welcome to my boat great Paka'a" Moana greeted as she did a small bow to him.

"It's alright I don't want you to accidentally fall off the ship" Paka' chuckled, softly.

"Paka'a, someone is trying to contact Lalotai!" Namaka's voice called out.

"Do you know where they are?" Paka'a asked.

"Hina will lead the way, follow the moon and the stars to the intruder" came the reply.

"I guess we're heading…." Moana began.

"East!" was the faint answer from Namaka.

"Thank you, Namaka!" Moana called out.

"So Hina… do you think she's already judged me based on what I've done?" Maui wondered as he shifted into his regular demi-god human form onto Moana's boat.

"Oh the rest of you can turn back home now and tell my parents that I'm off to find an intruder trying to make contact with Lalotai " Moana told her wayfinding crew as they turned their ships around to go home.

Moana turned to Maui.

"I don't think so, I mean you've proved you're more than your magic hook and boastfulness" Moana replied to his question with a smile before turning back her attention on her sail and the direction of the wind.

"Don't worry, I'm staying for this adventure" Paka'a pointed out with a smile.

So the trio continued onwards, following Hina's direction to Lalotai which started their brand new adventure together!

 **End of Prologue**

 **And so my new project with Moana, Maui and all of the interesting Polynesian gods and goddesses begins! (How am I doing so far?)**

 **Don't worry, I'm doing tons of research for this (I even ordered certain books to help me) but it will take a while to get through a few chapters due to life** **being difficult in terms of Exam retakes and wondering what to do in the summer.**

 **I hope you like the start of this new story though.**

 **I even made a small glossary for the names….**

 **Mini Glossary:**

 **Iaʻu no ka hoopai (Meaning Vengeance in Hawaiian)**

 **Makani means wind or ghost in Hawaiian**

 **Keao means the light in Hawaiian.**

 **Kanaloa, god of evil, death and the underworld (links to Lalotai)**

 **Kalei means Happiness in Hawaiian.**

 **Here's a link to one of the websites I used as proof of research for the character names(As technically other tribes are likely to exisit other than Moana's of course):**

 **submit/names/usage/polynesian**

 **I'm enjoying this project a lot, I hope I'm doing ok with the narrative so far.**

 **La faitau ma iloilo po o Hei talofa a faataio XD (Which is Samoan for: So read and review or Hei hi will scream XD -and yes I used google translate for help-)**

 **Grace, the biggest Moana fangirl (well one of them XD), Out!**

 **PS:** **He aha nā kaʻao wahi e au e loaʻa? A au e au e hana liʻiliʻi kū'ē'ē 'ana i kahi e koho i nā' ōlelo aʻu e loaʻa? : D (What other legendary places should I include? And I should I do little challenges where you guess the languages I include? :D )**


End file.
